the new life
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: The new life, the worst life, because life isn’t bad already right?you’re so totally not also part vampire, and not the freak of the freak group. My thoughts are drifting, and I’m trying to reach you, save me... before the school gets me.... PLEASE READ
1. the new dark, enclosing

The new life, the worse life, because life isn't bad already right

The new life, the worst life, because life isn't bad already right?

Hi I'm Susan, life really just doesn't get better than being half vampire with avian DNA. I know great, wait what was that? You don't think so? Well obviously you just don't have an eraser called Ari on your tail, and he's obviously not your big brother, because the leader of the flock your in, isn't called Max, and she isn't your half sister, or Ari's, plus the flock isn't only 98 human, and 2 bird, oh and just to not make you more of a freak, you're so totally not also part vampire, and not the freak of the freak group.

Welcome to my life, the struggle and how we survive.

Of course, I'm just looking back on it, I'm alone at the moment, and the pain is tearing through my blood, which is pumping it round my body.

It never did actually make sense, and it does now.

Maybe I'll be able to put it to the test one day.

If you get me, which you probably will at some point. Hopefully.

I can rely on Max and Fang, also known as 'mum and dad', who for me is freaky, calling your sister 'mum', and her boyfriend 'dad'.

The darkness feels like it's closing in all of a sudden, there is nothing in my nothingness, and the nothing is what's scaring me to pieces.

I'm like none of the flock. Fast moving, doesn't need sleep, eats normal food, oh and I can give immortality. I cant take it back though, I by accident gave the whole flock it so… oops?

Maybe if you could see my story, hear it, or such, you could save the flock and I.

My thoughts are drifting, and I'm trying to reach you, save me… please save me before the school makes me extinct…


	2. for the best life

Max POV

I awoke, as usual first, Fang was laying there, quietly his breath coming and out shallow, he was my friend, though my half sister Susan, who we only met a couple of days ago was shaking violently, thought otherwise. I went across to her waking her slightly, her eyes opened immediately, filled with fear.

"Ari, Ari, Ari" she whispered over and over again, then her eyes went almost blank, and she came out of it, crying even more, I cradled her in my arms for a good 15minutes, I stroked her hair, making her cuddle into me. I racked my brain for a soothing statement, and I came up with

"Is it Ari?" I soothed she nodded,

"Its okay, your safe, well so far" my statement caused a small weak sounding chuckle

"He won't come for you, Susan, I promise" her eyes went pitch black, from their usual topaz, and she pushed my off of her, she ran to the entrance of our little cave, she watched as the hawks circled, remembering their techniques for Fang's flying lesson, he had been spending lots of time with the hawks and carried on pulling me to the side moving hair out of my face, then I would catch on, and fly away, anyway he wanted to see how much she knew about flying, we wanted to know as much about her as we could, however, we didn't know whether she was an enemy, and she didn't know that much about us either, we all knew about Ari, Erasers, and Them.

I looked as the Hawks circled, arced, some flew off. Susan sat there her head hung down, her eyes going blank she looked worse than Iggy.

"Sorry, its just I love Ari, to me Max, you're the threat to my family"

The girl wanted to share information; two options wake Fang up, or just listen?

I went with option three, work it out by myself

I looked at her, trying to understand, we didn't know that much about Susan, only that she was a bit like us, except she could run faster, she had a gift like the rest of us but it was immortality, so much for the expiration date, we get to live forever, and have people chasing us YAY! We also get to grow up to 21 and stay there forever YAY?

"Why?"

I asked I let it slip out my mouth I wasn't normally like this. Maximum ride, you a becoming more and more scientist like everyday stop it!

"I want to tell everyone a little something, about me, I want to be closer to you, unravel my mysteries as such, and I want to be able to talk to you without having to hold myself back, I by accident ran too fast and now you think it's a 'gift' yeah right I wish" she went quiet "there's more of them" she whispered "there's more of them" she repeated as if giving in.

Susan, had been the main discussion when she was or wasn't there, (yeah, I got that from the duchess- film) first time I had seen her she was a flight attendant, there was a crash of some sort and Susan looked directly at us, stretched out her wings and carried 4 people to safety, she expected us to carry at least one person each, and yeah, and totally including total (I changed it coz I read up to book 4, I'm so near the end its annoying)

"Oh, okay, but we really need to get out of here today, we've been here for too long anyway"

"Yeah, I know" this girl freaked me out, she knew everything, but hardly told any of us anything, she was a girl of few words, but she could shut Nudge up by looking at her in the eye so she had power, Christ she managed to scare Iggy into not making bombs, for a week.

Angel had decided that Susan should be leader, but Susan shook her head saying that if they all got their arses in gear, she wouldn't have to say anything.

"How much do you know Susan?" I asked, I mean, how much could the girl know?

"Too much, enough to know that there's worse than Erasers, Flyboys, Gozen, the Uber Director, and lots of scientists, out there, you've only scratched the surface, and I'm part of it, and the worst of it all you walk among them, breathe the same air as them, well mostly, and yet everyone is one, and yet we are all part of them, or where part of that race, that's slowly taking over the world, guessed what species I'm on about yet max?"

Sometimes this girl didn't seem real like she was speaking some else's words.

"Humans?" I guessed, the girl turned to me, her Topaz coloured eyes searching for something that just wasn't there, she nodded, a smile spreading across her face as it un-cleared.

"I'm off to get breakfast, for me and then you, wake everyone up okay?"

"Yes mum" I answered mockingly

"If only you knew about that," she said looking at me straight in the eye, shaking her head, and disappeared, she came back, around 15 minutes later with a deer; there was no blood in it.

"Okay, so, I just cook it right?" I answered unsteadily; we hadn't known Susan that long. She glared at me, as I said her name in my head.

"Could you call me Suzy please?"

_Right, so what's wrong with Susan exactly? _I thought, she sighed Angel was up, and she smiled at me, then she ran over to Susan and whispered something in her ear, Susan nodded.

Everyone was up, and walking round, Iggy feeling his way.

"I want to talk to you all" Susan started.

"I would highly recommend calling me Suzy, that's all", She told us, and her face had a bright smile. I couldn't help myself; I needed to know what she meant earlier.

"What did you mean about Ari?" I found myself asking, Suzy looked like she was in a temporary daze.

"He's close family, like you Max" she sighed.

Nudge had her hand up "Susan" she started, and I whispered "Susan, Susan, Susan," I sighed

"Its Suzy, Maximum, see how annoying that is Maximum (yes, get smart is where that came from), I mean its like I'll keep talking, so after this little interview Maximum where are we headed?" I looked at her she must be insane.

She grinned manically, almost answering my answer that was unspoken.

"You Nudge, the answer to your question, I did find love, I had a home, and I'm trying to take you to it, the people well are great, you'd love my replacement mum, she does the best food ever" We all looked astonished, Nudge nodded.

We all then laughed, releasing the tension that had grown in the small cave, and I let out a breath that I had been unaware of holing, until we heard a buzzing, and the recognizable Eraser quality and Flyboys.

"ARI!" Suzy squealed, deafening me for the next couple of seconds her face lighting up, she was truly happy to hear him shout

"Hi Max, death for the second time was an experience I just couldn't miss for the world", she ran out before we could stop her, I nodded to wards the flock, and we all picked out stuff up, and flew after her.

She had made her way towards Ari, all the flyboys and Erasers especially fly out the way for her, Ari saw her coming and opened his arms, she flew straight into them, he tucked in his wings, last second, and Suzy's strong wings held her and Ari up, Ari wasn't the most light person in the world, in fact he was probably the heaviest seven year old alive.

They had a talk, she held him arms length, while he got his wings sorted and we hovered, they did a dance in the sky, and Ari made her flip back towards us, when she came cart-wheeling into the flock, with a big smile across her face she said

"I love him so much, but he was told to kill us to we'd better get a move on, though I sent a few waves of discouragement towards them, but it doesn't work on robots that don't have feelings"

That was it, we where gone, Suzy giving Total small appalling looks, she was obviously still trying to get over the small talking dog who had wings.

We saw a misty forest and went straight into it; most of us learnt how to go fast, into a dive. Everyone caught up quicker than before when I went at the speed of light than before, though Suzy could just about keep up with me, grinning widely; we entered the forest on foot.

I nodded at her, and she stepped back, I walked forward, looking up, and doing a 360 automatically, it seemed okay, so I suppose that we could bunk here tonight.

Sort of cliffy there, sorry, anyways, review pwetty pwease with Edward/Jacob and a cherry on top.

Inkypinkyanna


	3. i want my old home life back

Suzy's POV Suzy's POV

I looked over at them all, as twilight came into our day, I really didn't like it when it was Twilight, it meant yet another day had passed, and I was no closer to home than I had been this morning.

I heard a squelching sound, and I looked over to see Angel going over to lean on a tree, I went and moved her before she go to her destination, a small smile came across her face as I silently lifted her up, and moved her over to where I was meant to be sleeping.

There was something that I just didn't like about the tree's they seemed alive, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I laid Angel against me, as I lay down, my fingers entwining in the dirt, making patterns, I closed my eyes as I heard someone move, I opened my eyes quickly; Fang.

I wanted to laugh out loud, Max sat up, and I closed my eyes as Max did a quick look around to see whether we where all asleep, of course, I can't sleep, so she was safe; I loved the look Gazzy gave me, when I'd been on look out all night, and I was still excited about stuff, I was my usual self.

"Angel moved" I heard Max mutter to herself

"Max" Fang started

"Why did Angel move?" she was avoiding what she had been trying to avoid for around two months now, as I had heard from the rest of the flock.

"Max" Fang's voice was more urgent.

"What?" she answered still focused supposedly on me, and Angel.

"I-" he started, then he sighed, I was getting frustrated, the poor boy was trying to tell her his feelings, and she was using me as a focus point.

I knew very well that I'd love to get up, and speak to them both, a lot.

However, if I did that, then any trust that they had for me, would be gone, so, I stayed where I was.

Angel moved, on me, and I heard a small hushed squeal from Max.

I opened my eyes a little bit to see what was going on, and it was then that I realized why Angel had moved, she was awake too, as was Gazzy, and Iggy. Gazzy giving Iggy full info on what was happening, I think they've waited a long time for this to happen.

Max was pressed up against Fang, who was stiff, then he relaxed into her, they molded together, Fang's arms where wrapped around Max's waist, he then brushed her arse, she pulled back, and smiled at him, then she leaned carefully forward, Fang met her halfway and their snog slowed down, hugely. Max's arms where around Fang's neck, and she was twiddling with his hair, and then she stroked behind his ear, I looked down at the ground, knowing full well that if I could cry, then I could be.

It leads me back to my family, and I thought deeply about Alec, the one person who I'd been able to trust with all me heart, the one who'd stayed with me a long time, and the person who gave me up, despite breaking his heart, taking me to the Cullen's.

Alec had gone out especially with me to hunt for animals, and hunted with me only for a year, though his eyes started to go orange, and then they went Topaz.

Mine had taken longer because of the human blood going round me. Alec had tested to see if I could have human food, although he found it easier to feed me blood, and then move onto food.

I helped keep the Cullen's appearance up a lot, with the groceries, and such.

I missed them all dearly, Alec was my soul mate, and I was like a lost little chick, out of the birds nest, unable to fly, with a cat at the bottom of an oak tree or instead of staying at the shallow end of the pool, I'd jumped straight into the deep end, and was drowning, I did everything I could to block my thoughts from Angel, although she asked me this morning who Carlisle was.

I missed the way I used to help Esme in the kitchen, making chocolate pancakes, and sorting through candy for the children in Halloween, it makes me laugh a little when I remember that Alec had in fact come with me, we where dressed up for Halloween, as vampires, naturally, when he'd dropped me off, he had gone and got little plastic fangs, and I had bought Scarecrows vampire teeth.

I looked back to Max, and Fang, they pulled apart, and Max started crying

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"That's okay, I mean I wasn't expecting you to leap at me like that, but its okay" I could hear the shock, it was evident in his voice, and I heard Max chuckled lightly.

Max and Fang were going to be back soon, and they wouldn't want any harassment, from anyone.

I looked over the children, no one would be sleeping by the time they got back, I hunted through my pockets, and knew that I had done much, much worse than send little avain children to sleep.

It was then that I moved silently, and quickly to the boys, I took my hanky out my pocket, it had a sleeping scent on it, and I shoved it under Gazzy's nose, knocking him out, then I did the same to Iggy, then I went back over to Angel who had a terrified expression, I pointed over to Gazzy and Iggy who where sleeping soundlessly, we waited for two minutes then Gazzy rolled over and started snoring.

She nodded, and then I knocked her out, with it, she breathed it in pretty heavily.

Then I laid down, using Angel's blanket of leaves to keep us warm, she then huddled closer to me, and I made sure that I seemed warmer than I actually was.

I sat and looked at the stars, and my thoughts, like every night drifted to Alec, and the way he used to kiss me under the stars, before he left me, he gave a letter to me, hiding it in my pocket, the paper was worn thin now, even though he'd had it laminated.

I closed my eyes, and listened to the trees rustling with the light breeze, I couldn't see the stars tonight, in fact, I couldn't even fly with the hawks.

Ari was here, and I was making my way home, I was making my way back to a safe place, where I could take my new family, and they'd be safe.

That was what all that really mattered right now, being safe from the horrors of the world we live in…


	4. experiment 1000 is now a new vampire

Suzy's POV

I watched the sun rise, and looked over at the tree where Max and Fang had been, that had been funny.

So today, Iggy, Angel and Gazzy will presume what they saw last night was a dream, of course no one will mention it, unless they think it, and Angel will wink at me, knowing that it was all for good reason.

I thought about going for a flight, and call in on Ari.

When I did a lift off, and went up to see whether they where there or not, and if they were, I can kick ass, before anyone is awake, and realize that I'm gone.

The plan started formulating in my head, until

"You're not going to go up to them, you could have just asked" Angel mumbled, still half asleep "what are you doing awake anyway?"

"I haven't been up that long angel"

"Nonsense"

"Pardon?" even though I'd heard her perfectly; I wasn't meant to be able, with their hearing.

"I said nonsense, because when people sleep they're thoughts go dreamy, like a dream, yours are always buzzing, always awake, how?"

"I have bad dreams, they're very vivid" I lied, hoping she'd fallen for it.

"I'll go along for now, but I want an explanation soon, Susan Angelina Cullen"

I went to say something back, but nothing would come out, so I shut up.

After half an hour a smile spread across Angels face as i asked her in my head if I could

'_Pwetty pwease go up there and kick ass'_

Her smile didn't differ, but I got the answer almost immediately

"What about max?"

"She'll never know, besides I'm getting breakfast as well"

"Go, I'll tell her that you've gone to get breakfast"

"Close your eyes, wake up call, okay?"

"What?"

I went then, spraying the dust off of the floor that had been mud last night, I went straight through the fog, Erasers and Flyboys were there, Ari, I had to search for, he was in a cave where a bunch of others where sleeping.

I had kept low, so no one had noticed, but I could hear Max complaining about the dust, it had naturally rolled her towards Fang, who had cuddled her, and she had reacted, by going further into him, because of the dust, the look of happiness for being accepted was across his face.

I scanned the area, like Max, and Edward had taught me, Edward the 109-year-old vampire, seriously.

I thought about how fast I could run, and fly, maybe I could combine the two.

One second had gone by, two more and they would see me, and shoot blindly.

The shots would go down to the others, and I wouldn't have that, I already lost my little brother, because of hanging around for too long.

I flew up slowly, and ran/fly across the mist, getting three flyboys by running along their spines.

I then flew towards the next three, the crowd got bigger, and so did my smile.

Three at a time, after hearing satisfying cracks, I pretended not to see one come up behind me, and I felt my eyes go black, as I embraced the monster that I'd hidden behind layers, and layers of goodness.

The eraser came up to me, and I turned round with my wings at vampire speed, killing him within a second, I saw Ari waking up, his face paling, as he saw his big sister kill, nearly everything in sight.

I calmed down a bit, looking at Ari directly in the eye, he stood up, and made a surrendering gesture, and I licked my lips, his face paled further, how I could not know, but I knew that the sun was coming out, and as I embraced the monster, and looked down at my skin, it sparkled, beautifully. I went to attack, Ari thankfully got out of the way, although I could still smell him, distinctly.

I saw an Eraser hiding in the corner

"Tell them that experiment 1000 is now a vampire, and has sent the message to stay away" I growled, the Eraser nodded

"Y-yes, ma'am" he said quietly, and I looked at him straight in the eye

"Repeat what I told you"

"Experiment 1000, is, is n-now a v-v-vampire, and killed our force, she gave me the gift of life to tell you this, because the killings were her message?" the Eraser asked.

"It'll do" I said, picking eraser out of my teeth.

I saw Ari, and helped him up, he was a shaking mess, "I need to go and grab breakfast for the rest of the flock, okay?" I said in a motherly way, the other eraser was too shaken to move.

"No, not really" he said

"What's wrong?" I asked, going all sisterly on him

"And put that down, NOW" I growled, the other eraser was going to attempt to knock me out.

"You scare me sis"

"I know, but I needed to let your buddies know that I'm fierce, and I'm not your 'sis' you know that, dad dis-owned me, and mum died, I cant exactly be your sister, can u say 'hi' to dad from me, if you see him around"

"Yeah sure Suzy"

I kissed his forehead, using Angel's power, and Uncle Jaspers together _you shall relax,_

I flew off then, flying fast off to where we had been, and I collected any food we'd left behind, while straining to return the monster.

As I flew back, my eyes became their usual topaz, and I landed gracefully with topaz eyes and breakfast, lunch and dinner


	5. new openings, new life

Angels POV

I watched as Suzy landed, her brain was clouded she smiled at me tapping her head, smiling like crazy, for a second or less I got a brief glimpse of Suzy killing al these erasers, with Ari looking particularly scared in a small cave entrance. Around him were four dead eraser bodies.

I felt sick.

The image had gone, and Suzy was looking at me cautiously, I nodded my head, assuring her that I wasn't the baby she, or the rest of the flock for a matter of fact, took me for.

I watched her, and once Iggy had dished out breakfast, she came and sat next to me

"That's why I don't want you looking in my brain, alright? It's not safe, and trust me, it will give you nightmares," she said with a practiced smile set in her mouth, her eyes shone with a sadness and longing.

"Are you taking us to your home Suzy?"

"I sure am," she answered, looking happier at the thought of home, and I wished I could think that too, I waited though, she defiantly didn't need another prompt, and Max shot me a grateful smile. She so totally owed me one for getting the information off of Suzy.

"My family isn't huge, its defiantly different, something about them, makes you smile your life away, and when your around them, you feel like feathers, and a little helpless, especially Emmett whose so 'macho', and then there's Rose, the one looking after vain itself, with her own beauty. Carlisle's my dad, and Esme's my mum, well they aren't really, but they took me in, and to be honest, they've all I've considered family, seen as my real parents left me to be a lab rat" the fondness of this Carlisle and Esme had gone when she spoke of her real parents.

I watched as she started smiling again "is that your family Suzy?" Max asked, the girl had kept them so secret and there were only four of them?

"No, of course not, there's Alice and Jasper. They're soul mates, perfect for each other, I mean, Alice is a little pixie, seriously she is lovely, then there's jasper he can basically control your moods." she laughed at that "then there's Edward and Bella" the last two people sounded as if they were very dear to her heart.

"Their not around much, mainly because Edward and Bella just got married, their a lovely pair, mere humans thought that because they were 17 and 18 that it wouldn't work, stupid, stupid humans, this a love that stays as fresh as it was at the beginning"

"Humans?" Fang asked wearily, we all waited for an answer unconsciously leaning toward Suzy, who was in some sort of daze, a relaxed smiled set on her mouth, her eyes were staring of into the canopy of the tress surrounding us, the smile widened, until it reached her eyes, her nose was all wrinkled and she laughed out loud.

"Yes, humans boy. I'm an avian hybrid just like you, in a way well I was just like you, but I'm much more than you, I can run at the speed of sound at a jog, the speed of light is a race against Edward, and a wresting match is only worth it if I can go against uncle Emmett. Beauty is nothing compared to Rosalie on the outside, and no one is a selfless as Bella, and compassion for your other half, well that isn't worth looking at against Carlisle and Esme."

Fang was almost growling, and when he let it out, it was a small harsh sound cut off quickly and efficiently, by Fang himself. Suzy looked over at him.

"You want to know what I am?" she asked seriously, her dazed face that had been basked in warm sunshine had gone, in its place was a cold dark face the warm light still on her looked more like a spotlight now, and Fang was intimidated, he found Suzy attractive, but Max was defiantly more appealing in his eyes.

Suzy was slender; her hair was midnight black and when it hit the sun this purple gleam came off of it, her luxurious hair usually rolled down her back, it didn't get to her waist, but it went a good quarter way down her back though.

Since she hadn't brushed it, it was going into small dreadlocks. I would notice that she like to put her hand in her left pocket, and feel something in there.

Suzy didn't really have that many curves, but from a man's viewpoint I suppose she had quite big boobs. I shuddered, ergh! Gross!

"Well?" she asked Fang, Suzy was beautiful, her nose was quite small, although her eyes were pretty big, and her mouth was in the middle of the two sizes, while her ears followed the design with her nose, nice and small. How I wished I could resemble some of those looks…

She was still in the small patch of light, and purple highlights had appeared in her midnight black hair. She looked beautiful, absolutely stunning, and even in clothes she'd worn for two weeks.

Fang hadn't said anything, but he stood up, the shade was still engulfing him, as well as the rest of us, it was like nature was pin pointing her. It could mean that she was unnatural.

_There's defiantly something weird about her, I mean, she says I'm family… _I looked over at Max who caught me looking at her

_Angel, out! _She mind yelled it hurt so I focused on Iggy, who was looking directly at where Suzy was.

I realized that the tension in the air was double than what it had been a moment a go.

"I'm waiting for you to answer the question" Fang finally said, breaking the silence, as it shattered to small sparkles of nothingness.

Suzy looked down "when you see my family, you'll understand, I promise" the courageous, beautiful and manipulative girl that had stood before us had gone, in her place stood a girl who could stand up by on her own for a short amount of time, who needed a family, who needed support and love, to be cared for.

She was breaking down piece by piece in front of the whole flock, her eyes had gone a beautiful golden, butterscotch, and she looked at each of us, her gaze settling on Fang.

"They really are wonderful people," she said, a sad smile on her face, then she turned back to Max "is it alright if I stretch my wings? They're cramped" Max nodded

"Take as long as you want, we'll be heading" max paused, then nodded confirming her knowledge to herself "north-west, we'll be leaving in an hour, I hope we see you soon Suzy" Suzy managed a weak smile.

She went for a lift off, but I hugged her quickly "Aunty Suzy will be right back" Suzy said, tears, and crying were perfect sounding in her voice. After a couple of minutes, Max turned to Fang

"Keep going this way, I'll go with her, she needs me, or she needs someone with her" Fang nodded, and they kissed each other on the cheeks

Fang grumbled something inaudible from where I was standing, I just saw the effect, the twining of their fingers, and then max kissed his forehead, and fang kissed Max's nose, then her cheek. Gazzy coughed, he obviously didn't want to see them smooch.

She lifted off, we heard Suzy yell "Max! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Max cut her off, soothing her completely.

Through the canopy of the tree's I could see Suzy, her wings beautifully brown that looked like chocolate and the tips were red, luxurious and enticing.

If I didn't know what she was, like most of the animals of the forest, then I'd go to touch the feathers.

They looked like freshly woven silk, almost sparkling in the sunlight.

Her hair was shining, still like she had washed it yesterday, or something, even knotty and knowing full well that she hadn't washed, just like us.

It was incredible how she could look so outstanding. So beautiful, and free. Not carefree though. No, she was worrying about her family, and how we would react, whether they would accept us, as well as her back. Since she's run away, crying. Changing?

I looked up at her in astonishment; she mouthed, "I told you to get out"

Her and max were so similar. Yet the two are so different.

The two hung in the air, curled around each other, tears pouring down their faces.

It made me sad; to see the two girls who I looked up to, cry. I laughed a little then, I looked up at them, and I was to see them. I soon stopped laughing though, and went over to Gazzy, pulling him into a tight hug.

Gazzy soon hugged me back, I held one arm open to Nudge who got Iggy up, and joined our group hug, Fang sat silently, as I slid out and went to hug him.

He was all stiff, so I tighten my hug, let go, but I still held his hand over to the group hug, he joined in then.

We didn't hear their wings beat in a motion like a heartbeat, away.

I kept very still, holding onto most of the clothing that I could reach. We separated then, but I still needed a hug. The big fat tears were making their way down my face, most likely cleaning it. Nudge hesitantly pulled me over to her; she sat me down on her lap.

We cooked the food that Stacey had brought back, when we had. Fang took us for a stretch, right up past the clouds. The cool night air took most of my energy out of me. However, I was still looking out, as was everyone else.

When we got back, I laid down where Stacey had been.

She had lain down a little away from the group, probably feeling out of place.

Fang looked really lonely, and I grinned at him, and everyone else before lying down on the damp cold earth. As I closed my eyes, I heard the soft beats of wings. The descendants, looked upon us, then I felt someone lay next to me. Curling around me protectively.

Their brain was constantly awake, and in that second I knew that Suzy and max were home…


	6. max opened a new world

Chapter 6

Watching Angel sleeping was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, today Max and I had flown fast, had punched the wind, and had destroyed evidence that the flock had left behind at their last stopping place, the food wrappers and leaf blankets were still there, max and I had picked up the blankets that we had stuck together with mud.

Max showed me today; a new life, a new beginning, and I confided my past with her.

She was horrified at the fact that I had been so near her, but so far away. Max had hugged me, and tears poured like an unstoppable rainfall down her cheeks.

I hugged her back, and then to cheer ourselves up we had walked through the woods that the flock was in, but on the other side of them.

We saw something, which was burned into my memory forever (pardon the pun, it wasn't intended.)

_Flashback _

There was a group of young men walking through the forest, I winked at Max and she grinned back at me.

_The –I would say men but they were merely- Boys leant against one of the trees surrounding their small picnic area._

_They started to get their lunch out, when one of the guys who were leaning against the trees began to melt into the tree; it was quite slow, he didn't notice at first._

_Then he went to move and couldn't, the rest of the group thought he was kidding around, until the tree started to engulf his shoes with its roots._

_In all of 15minutes, the man's face was the only visible part of him, that you could see, visualize of him._

_I looked over at where Max had been last time I'd seen her. She was in the exact same spot, although she was hunched over, eyes wide and an awed look was prominent on her face._

_She looked over at me, and then held my hand_

"_We have to get out of this forest today" she ordered_

"_You wont hear me complaining" I responded back, giving her the slightest of smiles_

"_Oh, Suzy I need to thank you for the other night"_

"_Other night?" I asked completely puzzled_

"_For somehow making everyone asleep by the time Fang and I got back. I suppose they were waiting for me to respond to his feelings"_

"_That's okay," I said out of natural reaction, pulling some leaves off of the floor and a new leaf from beside me. I made them into rings. Two rings to be exact. "Here, one for you, one for Fang"_

_She smiled, the smile lighting up her whole worried face, and Max for a couple of seconds actually looked like an ordinary 14yr old girl. _

Flash back end

I looked over at Max who was lying near Fang; she looked so peaceful, I watched as she opened one of her eyes, while I closed mine.

I already knew what she was going to do, I opened my eyes slowly, and saw max lay back down, a leaf ring now obtained Fangs left hand thumb, it mirrored her own, to show a whole.


End file.
